


The Cat is on The Box

by JPStyle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPStyle/pseuds/JPStyle
Summary: Possessivo. Ciumento. Sente-se seguro em caixas. A descrição de um gato.Mas o gato em questão é loiro, russo, odeia um certo canadense e atende pelo nome de Yuri Plisetsky Altin!





	The Cat is on The Box

Otabek chegou no pequeno apartamento que dividia com Yuri, sozinho. Isso porque durante o treino daquela tarde, o amigo JJ - que adorava fazer provocações no loiro, havia “Acidentalmente” lhe beliscado o traseiro. Resultado: O russo tinha ficado vermelho de raiva, xingando o canadense em todas as línguas que conhecia. Largou os patins em qualquer canto da pista e rumou até o vestiário ainda irritado. O cazaque não ousou segui-lo, sabia que se tentasse conversar, Yuri ficaria ainda mais chateado, dizendo que ele não fazia nada para impedir as investidas do Leroy – O que não era mentira, já que Otabek amava as cenas de ciúmes do loiro.

Sendo assim, deixou que o mais novo desse seu chilique, e fariam as pazes em casa, onde poderia fazer exatamente o queria com ele. Sorriu com o pensamento.

A porta estava destrancada, indicando que assim como havia pensado, Yuri tinha retornado. Driblou entre as caixas espalhadas pela sala, tentando procurar pelo esposo. Tinham acabado de se mudar, a pouco mais de duas semanas tinham se casado e voltado de lua de mel a poucos dias. Não tiveram tempo de organizar tudo, já que em breve começaria o campeonato mundial e eles tinham treinado pouco nas férias, já que estavam preparando tudo para o casamento. Então, agora corriam contra o tempo para estarem em condições boas para as competições.

\- Yura, cheguei! – Anunciou largando a mochila sobre o sofá e seguindo até o quarto, onde acreditava que o encontraria.

Porém tudo que encontrou foi mais coisas espalhadas por todo lado, e Potya, a gata de Yuri que ressonava tranquilamente sobre a cama, enquanto seus quatro filhotes se alimentavam. Otabek seguiu até a cama, fazendo um carinho no pescoço da felina, que começou a ronronar e espreguiçar-se, fazendo com que os gatinhos se levantassem e seguissem cada um seu caminho pela casa.

— E então garota? Como é ser uma mãe de família? – O cazaque conversava com o animal — Você parece cansada. Porque não descansa um pouco enquanto eu distraio eles?

Dito isso, foi até o banheiro do quarto, notando que Yuri não estava mesmo ali. Pegou os pequenos gatinhos que corriam entre suas pernas e rumou até a cozinha, querendo lhes dar um pouco de ração, para que esquecessem Potya por um tempo. A verdade era que eles já não eram tão pequenos assim, e poderiam muito bem viver sem o leite materno.

Deixando os pequenos se alimentando, voltou a missão de encontrar o loiro, seguiu até a varanda, onde Yuri costuma ficar enrolado num cobertor, sentindo o vento no rosto, enquanto tomava um chocolate quente, quando ouviu um resmungo vindo da sala. Rodou os olhos pelo cômodo, procurando pelo dono daquela voz, não o encontrando.

Parou os olhos sobre uma grande caixa de papelão ao centro do local. Não seria possível.... Seria? Notou só naquele momento, as dezenas de almofadas que estavam dentro do recipiente espalhadas pelo chão.

— Yura? – Questionou abrindo a caixa – O que faz ai dentro?

O loiro virou o rosto, fazendo bico, fingindo que a conversa não era com ele. Permaneceu como estava, sentado e de braços cruzados, dentro da caixa.

— Vamos, saia já de dentro dessa caixa. Há quanto tempo está aí? Vai sentir dores nos músculos, depois de treinar pesado ficar assim, todo dobrado.

O russo permaneceu em silêncio.

— Yuri Plisetsky Altin! – Otabek usou um tom de aviso, seria possível que aquele gatinho arrisco fosse tão mimado? – Yuratchka, você sabe que o Jean só faz essas coisas para te provocar...

Ao ouvir o nome do canadense ser proferido por Beka, Yuri sentiu as bochechas voltarem a esquentar, estava com tanto ciúme, com tanta raiva que poderia socar a cara daquele Leroy até esquecer como se faz o JJ Style.

— Se você não sair, eu vou entrar aí. – Avisou Otabek, recebendo mais uma vez o silêncio em resposta.

Levantou o tronco que tinha baixado para conversar com o loiro, colocando uma perna de cada vez dentro da caixa, ficando de pé dentro da mesma. Olhou para baixo, Yuri tinha os olhos focados em outro ponto, e a cara ainda emburrada, ficou o encarando algum tempo com as mãos na cintura, esperando que ele parasse com aquele joguinho. Não aconteceu. Abaixou-se ficando agachado, levantou as pernas do loiro, - que então o fitou com os olhos de soldado ainda furiosos -, apoiou um joelho no chão, ajeitando as pernas de Yuri uma de cada lado de seu corpo, e então fechou a caixa.

— Olha pra mim! – Pediu de forma carinhosa. Yuri tinha a cabeça baixa, Otabek percebia que o rubor em seu rosto já não era raiva, e sim constrangimento. – Por que estamos aqui?

— Por que aquele Leroy é um merda, um idiota e eu o odeio. – Respondeu tudo tão rápido e com tanta convicção que algumas lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos.

— Não aqui nessa caixa. Por que estamos nesta casa? – Yuri arqueou a sobrancelha, encarando finalmente os castanhos, querendo saber onde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa.

Otabek apoiou a mão direita sobre a caixa, levantando com a esquerda a mão de Yuri, passando o polegar levemente sobre a aliança dourada igual a sua que o russo usava. Yuri engoliu em seco, entendendo o ponto do outro, que ainda o encarava serenamente.

— JJ Estúpido! Ele tem que saber que você é meu! – a voz do mais novo soava baixinho, quase um murmúrio.

— Você tem que saber que eu sou seu. – Otabek retrucou, puxando-o para um beijo casto. – Só seu.

— Me desculpe ter sido tão infantil… Eu não devia ter deixado você sozinho no rink, e não devia ter xingado JJ, ele é seu amigo. Mas aaaaaghr, ele é tão irritante.

— Tudo bem amor, agora vamos sair daqui, minhas costas já estão começando a doer.

— Você está ficando velho senhor Altin!

— O que disse? - Otabek tinha um tom brincalhão agora, e começava a fazer cócegas.

— Pare, pare, eu odeio isso, odeio. - Yuri começava a levantar-se, empurrando as abas que fechavam a caixa para cima. - Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

Otabek deu de ombros, saindo de dentro do objeto e levantando o loiro pela cintura para que saisse tambem.

— É simples… Gatos não podem ver caixas. - Respondeu apontando para os pequenos filhotes que brincavam nas caixas menores espalhadas pela casa.


End file.
